Strange Village
by Sara Y. Croft
Summary: [La aldea de nuestros personajes vista desde el punto de vista de una niña peculiar.] Míu es una huérfana que despierta en una aldea extraña. Odia los demonios, y desconfía de la mayoría. Pero desde luego, no esperaba encontrarse con una sacerdotisa que parece una bruja, con una niña loca, o un demonio de ojos dorados. [Post-manga.rsonajes IC (espero). Parejas canon.] [Hiatus]
1. Capítulo 1

**¡IMPORTANTE DE LEER!**

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy yo de nuevo xD Y esta vez, traigo algo diferente…

Este fic lo he hecho con el fin de narrar la vida a la que pasaron a vivir todos nuestros protagonistas, pero desde la perspectiva de un tercer personaje. Al principio éste iba a ser como un maniquí, pero poco a poco fue adquiriendo su propia personalidad, y su propia historia. Ya sabéis, salir de la intimidad que se obtiene dentro de la mente de nuestros protagonistas, y pasar a verlo todo desde otra perspectiva.

Tengo miedo de haber hecho alguna Mary Sue, o de que este fic no os guste. Es una de las primeras historias que comencé a escribir, y me hizo mucha ilusión.

Y por eso mismo quiero compartirla con vosotros. Para que me ayudéis a mejorar y me digáis qué está mal y qué se puede corregir. No tengo nadie más con quien compartir esto, y es por eso que lo publico aquí.

Quiero dejar claro que aquí trato de darle una personalidad propia al personaje, para que juzgue el mundo que le rodea desde su propia lente. Tal y como haría cualquier persona, y no sólo un personaje añadido.

Dejo claro que en este fic permanecerán las parejas originales. No es ningún romance mal montado. Y trataré que todas las personalidades sean completamente IC.

Si gusta este primer capítulo, supongo que iré subiendo los demás. Pero por ahora, sólo voy a dejaros este primero.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, y esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro. Escribo únicamente por diversión.

* * *

Abro los ojos lentamente, recuperando poco a poco la consciencia. Oigo el canto de los pájaros a lo lejos, y lo que al principio sólo era un murmullo, se vuelve más nítido. ¿Dónde estoy?

Miro a mi alrededor. Me encuentro en una pequeña cabaña de madera, tumbada en un futón. Hay unos pocos muebles; todos se ven viejos y deterioraros de tanto usarlos.

Me siento y trato de ponerme de pie, pero en cuanto lo intento, un pinchazo me recorre desde los pies hasta las rodillas y caigo sentada de nuevo. Suelto un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Me quedo sentada, sin saber qué hacer. Afuera oigo las voces de la gente. Debo de estar en una aldea. Bien, debo mantenerme tranquila y no entrar en pánico. ¿Qué es lo último que hice?

Recuerdo haberme quedado unos días en una aldea en la que me acogieron bien. Después, vinieron esos demonios y destruyeron todo, los mataron a todos. Conseguí llegar a penas hasta el río y meterme en él con la esperanza de camuflar mi olor. Después casi me encuentran y en un intento desesperado de sobrevivir comencé a nadar río abajo. Sólo que se me olvidó que yo no sé nadar.

Y después de eso… no hay nada. Todo está negro. No sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí ni quién me ha traído, pero creo que lo mejor sería irme cuanto antes. No sé si querrán usarme como esclava o venderme, pero sea lo que sea, no lo voy a permitir.

Así que, haciendo acopio de valor y mordiéndome el labio para no gritar, me levanto resistiendo el dolor. Ahora que miro abajo, veo que tengo los pies -y medio cuerpo- lleno de raspaduras y moretones, y aunque la mayoría están vendados, los siento en todo el cuerpo. Como sólo hay una puerta y una ventana, no me queda más remedio que salir por ahí.

Y cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, una señora algo mayor me sorprende al otro lado.

«Mierda»

—¡Pero chiquilla! ¿Qué haces levantada? Vuélvete a acostar, que si no, no sanarás. —

La señora me agarra suave pero firmemente del brazo y me lleva de regreso al futón. Me tapa bien y se me queda mirando entre sorprendida y preocupada.

—No esperaba que despertaras tan pronto, pequeña, pero es un alivio que te encuentres bien. Dime, ¿Necesitas algo? —

A pesar de su tono amable, no me fío. Mucha gente finge ser quien no es para sacarte lo que quiere, y después, te roba todo lo que tienes y te tira al húmedo barro en mitad de la noche. Así que simplemente me quedo mirándola seria, esperando a que termine con todo para que se vaya y así poder escaparme.

—No quieres hablar, ¿Eh? Bueno, estate tranquila, que aquí estás a salvo. Sinceramente, cuando hace tres días te encontré en el río cuando fui a por agua, no me lo creía. Pero las otras mujeres de la aldea me ayudaron a traerte hasta aquí, a ponerte ropa seca y a cuidarte. Si te digo la verdad, no estaba segura de si estarías bien, pero la sacerdotisa Kaede ya nos dijo que no había mucho de lo que preocuparse, esa mujer…—

La señora se pone a hablar sobre otras cosas, pero yo no la escucho; estoy concentrada en observarla. Ahora que la veo de cerca, soy consciente de sus rasgos. Tiene el pelo negro, algo enmarañado, le llega hasta los hombros y lo tiene medio recogido con un pañuelo. Ojos algo pequeños, pero llenos de amabilidad -o eso aparentan-. Tiene varias arrugas en la cara, pero extrañamente, no la hacen más fea, sino que me transmiten la confianza que sólo alguien que ha vivido muchos años puede llegar a inspirar.

Extrañamente, consigo dejar mi reciente estado de alerta. Aunque parezca raro, esta mujer no me parece una amenaza, y eso que normalmente siento que estoy en constante peligro.

Dejando la burbuja en la que había entrado, vuelvo a prestarle atención.

—…Pero bueno, dejémonos de divagar y dime; ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Se me queda mirando, y yo dudo. ¿Se lo digo? No es que haya hecho nada aún, pero… no parece mala persona.

Una risa cínica resuena en mi cabeza. «Ese niño no parecía mala persona y acabó robando tu comida»

Respiro profundo, y decido que puedo hablar con esta mujer. Al menos, hasta conseguir un poco más de información de dónde estoy.

— Mi nombre es Miu—Digo, y mi voz suena rasposa después de no haberla utilizado en varios días. Ah, y por el cardenal que me cubre la garganta y parte del pecho.

—Que nombre más bonito… ¿significa lluvia hermosa, verdad? —Asiento con la cabeza— Fantástico, yo me llamo Ran. Me alegra ver que puedes hablar. Voy a ir a hablar con la sacerdotisa Kaede, ha estado muy pendiente de ti estos días, también ha venido la sacerdotisa Kagome a cuidar de ti. Y ciertamente, no se ve todos los días una muchacha aparecer en el río.

Después de decir eso, desaparece rápidamente por la puerta.

¿Ha dicho ''sacerdotisa''? Recuerdo que en mi aldea, esa que también fue destruida por demonios, teníamos cinco sacerdotisas. Todas eran tan hermosas, tan puras… y protegían a toda la aldea de los demonios. Era increíble cómo luchaban, como llevaban a cabo todos los rituales a la perfección… Pero entonces apareció esa perla. Para ser más exactos, los fragmentos de la perla.

Los mismos fragmentos que usaron los demonios para atacarnos. Y aunque pudimos resistir algún tiempo, rápidamente fuimos arrasados por ese inmenso poder corrupto. Todos esos demonios, sedientos de sangre y de poder, no tuvieron piedad al matar a todos mis amigos… a mi familia.

Un escalofrío me recorre y una dolorosa sensación acude a mi pecho. Conseguí escapar en un pequeño grupo que se las arregló para salir, gracias a dos de las cinco sacerdotisas. Las otras se quedaron luchando.

Y no las volví a ver.

El grupo no tardó en separarse, y los pocos que permanecieron conmigo no tardaron en morir. Desde entonces he estado viajando por varias aldeas, y me he tenido que ir de todas, ya que o me robaban o no era aceptada por ser una niña, no apta para los trabajos.

Pero hace no mucho, una amable anciana me acogió con ella en su cabaña. ''La abuelita'', como la solía llamar, me contó muchas historias, sobre la vida, sobre la perla, y sobre un grupo de héroes legendarios que, al parecer, consiguieron que la perla desapareciera y derrotaron al poderoso demonio que quería conseguir todo su poder.

Por eso los odio. Odio a los demonios. Siempre buscan la destrucción y la sangre. No puedes fiarte de un demonio, a menos que quieras acabar muerto en medio de un charco de sangre. Y sé bien de lo que hablo.

Es más, no puedes fiarte de nadie. Los humanos también pueden llegar a ser despreciables. Todas las veces que me echaron de las aldeas, todos los golpes recibidos…

De pronto, una mujer mucho más mayor que Ran entra en la cabaña. Va vestida con ropas de sacerdotisa y un parche cubre uno de sus ojos. Se me acerca y me mira fijamente.

De pronto, me pregunto si es realmente humana y no una vieja bruja.

—Hola, pequeña. ¿Te encuentras mejor? —Detrás aparece Ran, mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara. Raramente, su presencia me tranquiliza, y asiento a la bruja—. Bien. No es usual encontrarnos muchachas llenas de heridas en los ríos de por aquí. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Quince años, señora —Digo, desconfiada.

—Muy bien, muchacha. Veo que las heridas son menos graves, pero que aún no han sanado, así que te cambiaremos los vendajes, y cuando te encuentres mejor, espero que nos cuentes lo que ha pasado. — Y después de ponerse de pie, abandona la cabaña.

—Ya le perdonarás, pequeña —Dice Ran—. Pero hace poco hubo un grupo herido y hay mucha gente a la que atender. Es más, debería estar ayudando. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírnosla, y que sepas que puedes quedarte en mi cabaña todo lo que quieras . En seguida vendrá la sacerdotisa Kagome a atenderte —Después de sonreírme, sale de la cabaña y se va.

¿Sacerdotisa Kagome? Como sea otra vieja bruja, ya verás las ganas que tendré por quedarme.

Por otra parte, no creo estar en las mejores condiciones para fugarme. Creo que lo mejor sería esperar a sanar.

Cuando noto movimiento, dirijo mi mirada hacia la persona que acaba de entrar en la cabaña, y para mi sorpresa, la que viste el traje de sacerdotisa no es ninguna vieja arrugada, sino una mujer algo más mayor que yo. Tiene un hermoso cabello azabache, unos brillantes ojos castaños y una enorme sonrisa adorna su cara cuando me ve.

—Veo que estas despierta —Me dice con una dulce voz. Se acerca y se arrodilla delante de mí—. Mi nombre es Kagome, y voy a curarte esas heridas. ¿Vale? —Asiento con la cabeza. Es extraño, pero su sonrisa y su presencia son algo… desconcertantes. Cuando me rodea y se me acerca, noto una extraña paz que me inunda. ¿Será porque es una sacerdotisa poderosa? ¿Tanto que su sola presencia es capaz de esto?—. Ahora voy a quitarte el kimono, pero tranquila, que nadie va a entrar por esa puerta hasta que termine, ¿Bien? —Asiento sin poder evitarlo.

Sé que no es bueno fiarse de los extraños, pero ella dice ser una sacerdotisa. Y las sacerdotisas son puras y luchan contra demonios, por lo que no pueden ser malas.

Aunque puede que no sea una buena decisión, decido confiar en ella.

٩(•౪•٩)三٩(•౪•٩)三٩(•౪•٩)三٩(•౪•٩)三٩(•౪•٩)三٩(•౪•٩)三٩(•౪•٩)三

Después de haber mantenido una pequeña conversación, donde Kagome -ha dicho que puedo llamarla así- me ha contado un poco sobre la aldea y me ha dicho que puedo estar tranquila, ha terminado de vendarme.

—Ahora tengo asuntos pendientes, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme. Si quieres, puedes dar una vuelta por la aldea y ver como es todo, aunque te recomendaría que descansaras.

—Vale. Quiero decir… gracias —Me sonríe y sale de la cabaña, donde vuelvo a estar sola.

Intento tumbarme y estar tranquila, pero se me hace imposible. Quiero ver dónde estoy y qué tipo de personas me rodean. No sé si es un lugar seguro, y no quiero desconocer el terreno. Así que, aguantando el dolor, me pongo de pie. Con las vendas me duele algo menos. Me miro de arriba abajo.

Me han dejado un kimono simple y gris, unas sandalias de madera y creo que debo de tener el pelo enmarañado. Recuerdo la brillante melena azabache que nada tiene que ver con mi pelo, marrón oscuro y laceo, aunque lleno de nudos. Mis ojos marrones no deben de tener tampoco el brillo que ella mostraba, ese que tan fácil derribó mis barreras.

Deshaciéndome de esos pensamientos, doy un par de pasos hasta salir afuera. Y me sorprendo. No es una aldea grande, pero tampoco pequeña. Varia gente se mueve de un lado para otro con sus quehaceres. Más allá veo un grupo de niños jugando; dos gemelas persiguen a un muchacho mayor de cabello castaño mientras que una niña -con una pequeña coleta en la cabeza- cuida del más pequeño.

—Hola— Me sobresalto al escuchar una voz a mi espalda y enseguida me doy la vuelta. Me encuentro par a par con una niña -de mi misma edad- con el pelo recogido en una trenza despeinada que me mira sonriente. —¿Eres la niña que escupió el río?

La miro fijamente, algo enfadada.

—A mí nadie me ha escupido.

—Eso no es lo que dicen todos.

—Pues no te creas lo que todos dicen, porque puedes acabar muerta —Digo bordemente.

La chica me mira, me mira y… me mira. Estoy a punto de volver a entrar en la cabaña cuando de repente se acerca a mí, sonríe y dice —Me gustas.

—Pues lo siento, no me van las locas —Espeto hoscamente y algo confundida. Ella suelta otra carcajada.

—No, mujer, no de esa forma. Quiero decir que me caes bien, me gusta tu chispa. Aquí no todas hablan como tú.

—¿Y eso es bueno? Porque puedo llamarte muchas cosas que seguro nunca has oído. —La chica suelta una carcajada, y aunque no quiera, una sonrisa asoma en mi comisura. Cuando termina, me tiende la mano y dice:

—Soy Mika, un placer. No todos los días se conoce a alguien al que el río escupió —Tomándole la mano, respondo con una sonrisa:

—Soy Miu, y no todos los días puedo conocer a una loca. —Sin quererlo, mi mirada se desvía hacia los niños de antes, los cuales siguen jugando alegres.

—Ellos son un grupo peculiar, ¿Eh? —Me dice Mika, percatándose de mi mirada. — El chico mayor es Kohaku, es un exterminador de demonios. —Explica.

—¿Exterminador? Había oído hablar de ellos, pero nunca he visto a ninguno.

¿En esta aldea hay exterminadores y sacerdotisas? Genial. Es un gran alivio. Eso significa que estamos a salvo de los demonios. Me alegro.

—Pues él es uno de los mejores, aunque no tanto como su hermana. Tendrías que conocerla, es muy maja. Las dos gemelas, Mei y Ai, y el pequeño Komori, son sus sobrinos. Y la niña es Rin, tiene quince años como yo y es súper amable y juguetona. Pero te advierto; ni se te ocurra burlarte de ella o hacerla llorar.

Tampoco es que vaya haciendo llorar a las chicas por ahí, pero aún así pregunto:

—¿Por qué?

—Digamos que… tiene a alguien que la protege. Mucho.

—Vaya, bien por ella— Digo, sin poder evitar el tinte de odio irracional que sale de mi voz. No sé si son celos, pero no creo que por muy buena que sea consiga caerme bien. Bueno, tampoco es que yo sea muy popular.

Al fin y al cabo, a mí nadie me ha protegido en mucho tiempo.

—Hey —Mika me saca, sin saberlo, de mis oscuros pensamientos. —Dentro de nada van a empezar las clases. ¿Quieres venir?

—¿Clases? —Pregunto, estupefacta. Que yo sepa, sólo la nobleza recibe clases.

—Sip. Kagome nos da a todos los niños clases, para que podamos aprender. Suelen ser muy divertidas y aprendemos un montón. Y te aseguro, que nunca has visto a nadie así antes. Su forma de pensar es tan diferente a la de cualquier persona que haya conocido… es como si viniera del futuro —Mika sonríe— Bueno, realmente viene de un lugar muy lejano, pero nadie sabe bien de donde. Toda la aldea se pregunta qué clase de secretos guarda ella y su grupo…

—¿Secretos? —Mi curiosidad acecha… ¿qué clase de persona será ella?— ¿Qué secretos?

—Si vienes, te cuento todo lo que sé —Tienta.

Comparo la posibilidad de quedarme en casa o saciar mi curiosidad respecto a esta nueva gente.

La respuesta está clara.

—Cuéntame

Mika sonríe.

* * *

Bueno, ¿Qué tal?

No sé si merece la pena continuarlo, o qué hacer con él. Quizá dentro de unos días quite el fic, dependiendo de cómo vaya la cosa. Pero bueno, aún así, aquí os lo dejo xD

Si encontráis cualquier cosa para corregir, algo que añadir, o algo que quitad, decídmelo, e iré dándole forma. Y si pensáis algún título que le vaya mejor, también XD (apesto para los títulos ;-;)

De paso, aprovecho para agradeceros a todos los comentarios que me dejáis. ¡Me dais muchos ánimos! Siempre intento responderos, y me gustaría animar a los Guest a que se hicieran una cuenta, para así poder agradeceros vuestro apoyo. De verdad, significa mucho, tanto los comentarios, como los favoritos, e incluso las visitas. Porque sé que detrás de cada número, hay una persona, con su propia vida, que ha dedicado un tiempo a leerme.

¡Gracias!

σ(≧ε≦ｏ)Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ(ﾉ*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	2. Capítulo 2

Nunca pensé que esta pequeña historia sería tan bien recibida. Es mucho más de lo que nunca esperé XD Es decir, no tenía demasiadas esperanzas, pero lo publiqué porque quería compartirlo con vosotros. Y sinceramente, **muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y follows que me habéis dado.** Cada vez que me llegaba alguna notificación, saltaba de alegría xD (y sigo haciéndolo)

Así que, gracias a esta bienvenida tan maravillosa que ha tenido el fic, he decidido continuarlo. No sé si los demás capítulos gustarán tanto como el primero, pero yo siempre escribo con mucho cariño, y si una sola persona dice que le gusta el fic, yo ya me siento realizada.

Muchísimas gracias a todos :D

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, de haber sido así, el anime aún seguiría en emisión. Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, aunque la trama, y algunos personajes son míos.

* * *

Capítulo 2

En el camino a clase, Mika me ha contado unas pocas cosas.

Sé que Kohaku es un exterminador que suele salir de viaje, y que es muy bueno peleando.

Que Sango, su hermana mayor, es la madre de las gemelas y el niño, y que también es una exterminadora, aunque ahora ya no pelea tanto como antes. Ella está casada con un monje llamado Miroku, el cual, según Mika, está para comérselo a pesar de ser un monje. Y que éste suele salir a ayudar a otras aldeas con… con…

—¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba? —Pregunto, sin poder recordar ese nombre.

—Inuyasha. —Dice Mika— Es tan… Tiene el pelo… ¡Y sus ojos…! —Lo intenta describir, pero todas sus frases se interrumpen por un suspiro soñador— Es que no puedo describirlo, tienes que verlo por ti misma —Me cuenta, entusiasmada.

—Vamos, no será para tanto. Sólo es un chico. —Objeto.

—¡Un chico! ¿Sólo un chico? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Que sepas que la mitad de las muchachas de la aldea están coladas por él. Es verdad que puede parecer algo hosco y malhumorado, pero es que, ¡Es tan guapo que…!

—Bien, bien, ya lo pillo. Es guapo, así que arrodillémonos delante de él, a ver si con suerte pasa por encima de nosotras, ¿Verdad? Apuesto lo que quieras que es un mujeriego. —Espeto hoscamente.

—Eso es lo mejor, ¡Sólo tiene ojos para una! Es tan romántico… Cualquiera soñaría con alguien así.

En estos últimos minutos, me he dado cuenta de que Mika habla mucho, que dice exactamente todo lo que piensa y que le encanta soñar despierta. Pero también que está obsesionada con los chicos, algo que, sinceramente, me molesta.

Cuando estaba perdida y hambrienta, nadie vino a rescatarme. Todos los chicos apartaban la mirada. Si algo sé, es que si quieres algo, tienes que conseguirlo. No puedes esperar a que simplemente el ''chico de tus sueños'' venga y haga todo el trabajo mientras tú sonríes como idiota.

Aunque, aparte de eso, Mika me cae bien. No le ha importado que fuese nueva, o que haya sido escupida por el río. Ha venido a mí dispuesta a conocerme.

Estamos en una pequeña montaña libre de árboles, desde la cual se puede ver toda la aldea. Ya me he acostumbrado a la constante punzada en los pies, causada por las heridas, así que simplemente la ignoro. Cuando terminamos de subir, veo a un montón de niños de varias edades sentados, impacientes y sonrientes, a la espera de Kagome. Mika y yo nos unimos a ellos en el corro y decidimos posponer nuestra charla. Aunque por ahora no me haya contado mucho sobre el grupo, estoy segura de que habrá alguna que otra cosa interesante. No tardan mucho en llegar otras niñas y presentárseme. Desde luego, todas sienten curiosidad.

Después de charlar un poco, la conversación se dirige, inevitablemente, hacia ese tal Inuyasha, al cual por momentos estoy odiando cada vez más. Lo pintan como alguien fenomenal, cuando yo todo lo que veo son arrogancia y malos tratos.

Cuando alertan de que Kagome llega, todas las niñas se callan y sonríen felizmente a la recién llegada.

—Buenos días, niños— Saluda la azabache sonriente. Y al momento, un coro de «buenos días» la saluda de vuelta.

Kagome se sienta frente a nosotros.

—Vaya Miu, veo que has decido venir. Me alegro. —Yo le sonrío de vuelta, me es inevitable. —Bueno, empecemos, ¿de qué queréis hablar hoy?

Un grupo de niños proponen un problema que tienen con una pelota, explicando que no quieren compartirla, y Kagome soluciona el problema con una voz amable y una sonrisa.

Después, comienza a repasar, por lo visto, algunas lecciones que ya debieron dar, pero que para mí son completamente nuevas.

Ante mis asombrados ojos, veo cómo comienza a enseñarnos a leer Hiragana*. Y aunque voy mucho más atrasada que los demás, me concentro totalmente en las explicaciones que ella va dando.

Explica todo de manera completamente entendible, y no es nada difícil seguir las lecciones que ella explica. Llega un momento en el que me concentro en ella en vez de en sus explicaciones.

«Desde luego, emite mucha tranquilidad, y se le ve muy serena. Debe de ser alguien muy madura.» Pienso para mí misma.

—Sé lo que piensas— Me murmura Mika para que los demás no la oigan —Apuesto a que crees que Kagome siempre es así de dulce ¿verdad? —Dice, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento. O quizá haya visto mi cara de completa admiración hacia ella, quién sabe.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Susurro.

—Que no la has visto cuando se enfada. En esos momentos, venderías tu dedo meñique a cambio de librarte de su furia. Aunque normalmente sólo hay una persona con la que pierde los estribos.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle quién es esa persona, pero una vocecita que viene de alguna niña pequeña llama mi atención. Y esa vocecita pregunta algo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema actual.

—Kagome, ¿Y yo puedo ser amiga de un demonio? —Mi mirada se dirige, atenta, hacia la cara de la sacerdotisa.

«Por supuesto que no. No puedes ser amiga de un demonio, o te comerán, te torturarán y te matarán lenta y dolorosamente.»

—Pues claro que sí —Dice, sorprendiéndome. — Demonios o humanos da lo mismo, siempre que sean buenos. Ellos también son como nosotros aunque no lo parezca, tienen sus sentimientos, y sólo porque son diferentes, no tenemos por qué…—

Siento como si me hubieran abofeteado. Me levanto bruscamente, y todas las miradas se centran en mí. Me da igual. No quiero seguir escuchando.

—No me encuentro bien… creo que debería volver a la cabaña — Y tras decir esto, tomo el camino que va hacia la aldea, sin esperar a escuchar nada de parte de nadie.

¿Cómo ha podido decir eso? Una sacerdotisa… ¡Alguien que busca lo mejor para su aldea! Alguien tan pura no puede pensar así. Los demonios son seres sucios que sólo buscan lastimarte.

Algo se retuerce en mi interior. Desde luego, sabía que no podía confiar en ella. Nadie que piense que los demonios son buenos puede ser buena persona. Y aún así su sonrisa, sus ojos, los que contenían ese brillo…

Sacudo mi cabeza. Todo era una sucia mentira, como siempre acaba siéndolo todo.

Continúo andando un trecho, pero por ir perdida en mis pensamientos, me golpeo el pie y se me abre una pequeña herida que comienza a sangrarme.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda.» Repito en mi cabeza.

No es que duela, tampoco es el constante pinchazo de las otras heridas. Maldigo porque sé que el olor de la sangre fresca es el favorito de los demonios. Ahora mismo, estoy prácticamente gritando: «Por favor, estoy deseando que me cacéis y me comáis. Así que aquí os espero ¡No tardéis!»

Intento caminar hacia delante, y es frustrante porque aún me queda un trecho hasta la aldea. El corazón me bombea fuerte a causa del miedo a ser comida que empieza a invadirme, e imágenes de mi familia, mis amigos siendo devorados por demonios me inundan.

Entonces, oigo movimiento en unos arbustos detrás de mí.

«Joder.»

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro cara a cara con una pequeña ardilla, que rápidamente sale corriendo. Suelto un suspiro.

«Qué susto»

—¡Aquí estás! —Dice una voz grave.

Un demonio salta en frente de mí y me congelo rápidamente. Me paralizo. Es enorme, con una enorme barriga y dos cuernos en la cabeza, de una piel verde con ojos amarillentos y con un olor nauseabundo. Veo que se relame los labios, y a pesar de que quiero salir corriendo, noto que me quedo clavada en el piso, congelada. El demonio ríe al ver mi estado.

—Veamos si sabes tan deliciosa como hueles…— murmura con una voz ronca y rasposa, y al momento un escalofrío me recorre.

Estoy aterrada. Muerta de miedo. Y sin duda, voy a morir ahora mismo.

Antes de que pueda parpadear, el demonio se abalanza sobre mí y me tira al suelo. El golpe retumba en mi cabeza mientras siento como me voy quedando sin aire bajo el peso de su enorme cuerpo. La cabeza se me empapa de un líquido espeso, que supongo será sangre. Noto su asqueroso aliento en la cara, y después…

Nada.

Ya no siento al demonio encima de mí. Abro los ojos, y aunque tengo la vista borrosa, me da tiempo para ver cómo una mancha roja con una enorme espada le corta la cabeza al demonio que ha estado a punto de comerme.

Pero no. No estoy aliviada. Porque sé que un demonio hambriento mataría a otro para robarle su presa. Así que no, no estoy a salvo.

Esa mancha, que ha tomado la forma de un chico, se da la vuelta. Y lo que veo me asombra y me aterroriza al mismo tiempo.

Un demonio hermoso -nada que ver con el anterior- me mira fijamente con sus dorados ojos. El cabello plateado le cae suelto por la espalda, y su espada es sostenida por esas manos equipadas de afiladas garras.

«¿Por qué un demonio- un ser destructivo, sanguinario y despreciable- es dotado con semejante belleza? Es un mundo injusto»

El demonio comienza a acercárseme, y no sé si es el cansancio, el terror recién vivido o las heridas que tengo por todo el cuerpo, pero de repente todo se oscurece.

Y sé que probablemente nunca voy a volver a despertar.

* * *

Hiragana*: Uno de los silabarios del japonés.

Sep, ya sé que el capítulo es un poquito corto, pero eso es porque, originalmente, el anterior y este iban a conformar un One-shot. Y supuestamente no tendría continuación.

Peeero, realmente no va a ser así xD

Ya estoy trabajando en los sucesos que irán ocurriendo poco a poco, e intentaré que se den diversas situaciones, de forma que podamos acosar a nuestros queridos personajes desde la mente de Miu(? Si tenéis alguna sugerencia sobre que pase algo, o para algún personaje, simplemente ponerlo en los comentarios, y ya veré si podré mencionar o hacer que aparezca el personaje dicho, ya que con lo despistada que soy, quizá no mencione a todos los que me gustaría xD

Sobre el título, tengo algunas ideas, como ''Una aldea extraña'', ''Una aldea de locos'', o algo así. Mi mente no da para más(? Con el tiempo, ya veré si se me ocurre algo mejor, y entonces cambiaré el título (si descubro cómo cambiarlo) xDD

Quiero agradecer a todos los comentarios, favoritos y alertas, ya que sin vosotros, probablemente nunca habría tenido el valor de continuar la historia;

 **Bruxi, MimiJean, Kris' Neckerchief, Sangoaome 00, SuppaStop, Marsupilami17,** **Anglica,** **Nieve Taisho** y **Seyram Asakura**

Y a todas las visitas, que aunque no sepa si os ha gustado o no la historia, os habéis tomado un tiempo para leerme.

De verdad, muchas gracias x3

¿Se nota que estoy contenta? xD


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Hola! De nuevo aquí, con el tercer capítulo de esta pequeña histora. ╰(°ㅂ°)╯

Estos capítulos van a ser un poco de ''transición'', es decir, recordemos la fobia de Miu hacia los demonios. No puedo hacer que desaparezca por arte de magia, pero me voy a asegurar que todos los personajes ayuden, poco a poco, a que comprenda que los demonios no son tan malos.

Y gracias a Kris' Neckerchief por ayudarme a editar parte del capítulo :D

Pero bueno, dejémonos de tanta charleta(? y ¡A leer!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha me pertenece, pero sólo en mis sueños. En la vida real Rumiko Takahashi es su auténtica dueña, y sólo escribo porque me gusta inventar mis propias historias :P

* * *

Abro los ojos lentamente, recuperando poco a poco la consciencia. Oigo el canto de los pájaros a lo lejos, y lo que al principio sólo era un murmullo, se vuelve más nítido. ¿Dónde estoy?

Me recorre una sensación de Déjà vu, y poco a poco los recuerdos regresan a mí. Es la segunda vez que despierto en esta cabaña a penas amueblada. Salí a las clases de la sacerdotisa Kagome, pero entonces ella dijo… dijo tonterías, y cuando regresaba, ese demonio me atacó.

Pero aún así, estoy viva. Y fue gracias a ese otro demonio, aquel con los ojos dorados.

Me recorre un escalofrío.

Casi muero. Casi muero devorada por un demonio. Como le pasó a mi familia.

«No, no pienses en eso. Lo importante es que sigues viva.»

Intento sentarme, pero nada más hacerlo la cabeza comienza a dolerme horrores, y las nauseas me invaden. Comienzo a respirar pausadamente, pero la sensación no desaparece.

De repente, siento miedo. Un miedo que me susurra que me largue de aquí.

«Escapa, escapa, escapa. »

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanto. Los pies me arden, el cuerpo entero me duele y la cabeza me palpita dolorosamente, pero solo un pensamiento ocupa mi mente.

«Casi muero. Casi muero a manos de un demonio, y aún así la gente de aquí piensa que no son malos. »

Pienso que quizá quieran usarme como comida para demonios, o que todos están bajo el control de algún espíritu. Y yo soy solo una presa más a la que hincar el diente.

«Corre, corre, corre.»

Con el cuerpo quemándome, me dirijo hacia la puerta, pero en el instante en el que voy a salir, Ran aparece delante de mí.

—¡Chiquilla! ¿De nuevo intentando escabullirte? ¡Que no ves que estás herida! —Me reprende, como si no me quemase todo el cuerpo —Anda a acostarte, que no tienes buen aspecto —. Intento decir algo, pero un repentino ataque de tos impide que cualquier palabra salga de mi boca. Empiezo a luchar por respirar y Ran ahoga un grito. —Estás peor de lo que pensaba. Vamos, ven— Me dice suavemente mientras me lleva de regreso a mi futón.

Tras taparme, me da un vaso de agua que alivia un poco mi garganta irritada. Apenas me resisto, porque me duele horrores. Me pone la mano en la frente, y tras ahogar otro grito al notar mi elevada temperatura, comienza de nuevo a regañarme por haber sido tan irresponsable como para dejar el grupo y volver sola e indefensa a la aldea.

Mientras sigue hablando, comienzo a sentir el agotamiento que hasta ahora había intentado ignorar, y siento cómo, poco a poco, me adentro en la inconsciencia.

(രᴗര๑)(രᴗര๑)(രᴗര๑)(രᴗര๑)(രᴗര๑)(രᴗര๑)(രᴗര๑)

Oigo murmullos a lo lejos y lo que al principio parecían sonidos sin sentido se convierten poco a poco en palabras que intento comprender.

—Vamos, despierta, chiquilla.

Cuando al fin entiendo lo que me dicen, me revuelvo bajo las sábanas y lucho contra mis párpados para abrirlos. Nada más hacerlo, veo frente a mí a una bruja.

Bueno, no es una bruja, sino la sacerdotisa Kaede. Pero se entiende igual.

—Bebe esto, te hará bien. —Me dice, y seguidamente me obliga a beber un extraño brebaje que me hace arrugar la cara. Es muy amargo. —Ahora debes descansar, y no vuelvas a hacer ninguna tontería, niña —Sentencia con tono autoritario, aunque yo le resto importancia.

Los vendajes que antes notaba húmedos ahora están secos, por lo que supongo que han debido de cambiarlos. También el ardor ha disminuido, pero las heridas siguen quemándome. Y ya no siento la garganta tan irritada como antes.

Kaede y Ran comienzan a hablar sobre mi salud, y entonces desconecto. Ya no estoy tan cansada, pero reconozco que no me vendría mal dormir un poco más. Además, comienzo a sentirme rara, como si estuviera anestesiada… como si de repente el mundo me diese igual.

Supongo que ha debido de ser el brebaje que me ha preparado, pero ¿a quién le importa? Estoy demasiado concentrada en una hormiga que se pasea por la pared.

Cierro los ojos y planteo volver a dormirme. No es que sea porque quiera soñar algo bonito, ya que siempre me asaltan horribles pesadillas sobre demonios, sino porque mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse pesado... y las heridas ya no me duelen tanto. Es más, ya no siento dolor, y es como si mi mente se desanclara de mi cuerpo y volara libre.

De repente, me siento alegre. No sé por qué, pero tengo ganas de sonreír, y aunque intento aguantarme, no puedo. Comienzo a reírme en bajo, mientras los pájaros comienzan a decir algo sobre que un medicamento pronto hará efecto. O puede que sea la bruja la que hable, no lo sé.

Ahora mismo, sé que no sé nada y sé que todo me da igual. Aunque si todo me da igual, debo de estar haciendo mal las cuentas.

Vuelvo a reírme por lo absurdo de mis pensamientos. Entones, siento una mano en mi frente, y la bruja aparece delante mío, mientras dice algo. Pero no la escucho, seguro que está contándome más y más mentiras para convencerme de que me quede. En vez de eso, me fijo en su ojo bueno, y a continuación en el que está cubierto con el parche.

¿Qué le habría sucedido? Quizá alguien le tiró una zanahoria y la dejó ciega. O puede que mirara demasiado tiempo al sol. Mi madre me decía «no mires al sol que te quedarás ciega». Aunque mi madre decía muchas cosas, cosas como «A caballo regalado, no le mires el diente.»

Pff, menuda tontería. ¿Para qué mirarle un diente a un caballo? ¡Si antes de que intentase mirar dentro, me habría desmallado por su mal aliento! Aunque seguro que si intentara mirarle los dientes a esta bruja, el resultado sería el mismo. Pero no creo que pudiese abrirle la boca lo suficiente como para mirar dentro. Es increíble como con una boca tan pequeña, una señora puede llegar a hablar tanto.

Vuelvo a reírme, no sé si por mi comentario, o porque es graciosa la idea de alguien que vaya mirándole los dientes a la gente. Para qué mirarlos tanto, ¡si al fin y al cabo se te caerán todos!

La bruja deja de mover los labios y frunce el ceño. Tras un momento, vuelve a decir algo que no escucho y su aliento me golpea el rostro. Se me queda mirando, como si esperase compartiera con ella el secreto de la vida, y lo único que le respondo es lo que en ese momento me pasa por la cabeza.

— ¿Tú… te lavas los dientes? No me gustaría mirar en una boca sucia.

La vieja no cambia el rostro ni un ápice, supongo que pensando en mi respuesta. Después asiente satisfecha, y se va sin darme ninguna respuesta.

¡Ingrata! ¡Encima que ya me planteaba la idea de revisarle la dentadura! Supongo que me tomará por loca. ¡Pero no es mi culpa! Ha sido su extraña poción de bruja la que me hace sentirme tan ligera.

Por primera vez no siento miedo. Es más, me siento una persona diferente. Pero si soy una persona diferente de la que era antes, ¿Quién soy ahora?

Puede que sea nadie. Aunque si estoy aquí, debo ser alguien. ¿Puede alguien sentirse como nadie? Porque yo me siento así. Estoy rodeada de objetos y de personas, pero me siento como nadie. Pero nadie no puede pensar, y si soy capaz de pensar, debo de existir.

Puede que todo sea un sueño del que despertaré. O puede que todo el mundo sea el sueño de alguien. Y si ese alguien despertara, ¿Yo dejaría de existir?

Debo de estar loca. Aunque si este fuera un mundo de locos, yo sería la única que no lo estuviera.

Comienzo a reírme. ¡Si reírse significa que estoy loca, pues mejor estar loca a no reír nunca! Pero cuando paro de reír, siento como si mi cabeza me pesase de repente, y mi mente se estrellase contra mí, como si regresara al suelo. Bostezo, y toda la energía que antes tenía me abandona. Antes de cerrar los ojos, veo cómo entran en la cabaña un monje, una mancha roja, y Kagome.

Kagome es la sacerdotisa que dice que los demonios son buenos. ¡Si ella supiera! Son los demonios los que me arrebataron todo. Son ellos los que han hecho mi vida miserable. Y aún así, ella parece tan pura, y es tan hermosa… No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Kagome?

Kagome, Kagome… creo que es la letra de una canción… y es con esa canción con la que me adentro en sueños. Sueños en los que aparece una extraña mancha roja.

(രᴗര๑)(രᴗര๑)(രᴗര๑)(രᴗര๑)(രᴗര๑)(രᴗര๑)(രᴗര๑)(രᴗര๑)

Una vez, cuando era pequeña, me caí a un río.

Recuerdo el frío que sentí dentro del agua, la sensación de estar perdida y de no saber dónde estaba la superficie. Comencé a patear, a buscar una salida. Y cuando ya no me quedaban fuerzas, mi madre me atrapó y me sacó a la superficie. De golpe pude respirar de nuevo y volví a estar en tierra firme.

Cuando despierto me pasa algo parecido.

Es como si me arrastrara de golpe hasta la consciencia, poder controlar de nuevo todo mi ser, y deshacerme de esa sensación de ahogo.

Abro los ojos, y un quejido sale de mí. Me reincorporo y me froto la cara. Siento todo el cuerpo agarrotado, pero ya no me duele. Y también me siento más descansada de lo que nunca he estado. Aunque aún me siento un poco ligera, seguro que a causa de esa extraña bebida.

Bostezo y comienzo a estirarme, pero noto movimiento a mi derecha. Y cuando dirijo mi mirada hacia allí, veo lo último que habría esperado encontrarme.

La mancha roja. Ese demonio.

Está sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y mirándome con el entrecejo muy fruncido.

Me congelo. Creo que el brebaje que tomé la otra vez aún me hace efecto, porque en vez de miedo, siento valor. El valor suficiente como para hablar sin pensar, como si el que estuviese delante de mí fuese cualquier otra persona, y no un sanguinario demonio.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —Espeto.

Él me mira incrédulo, como si hubiese escuchado mal. Pero entonces frunce aún más el ceño -algo que no sabía que podía hacerse- y exclama en mi mismo tono:

—¿Quién mierda te crees para hablarme así, mocosa?

Puede que este sea el mismo demonio que decapitó a otro en medio segundo. Pero mi orgullo herido no duda ni un segundo en responderle.

—Soy la mocosa que dice que te largues.

Si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría muerta.

—Por si lo olvidas, salvé tu miserable vida de un estúpido demonio.

—No esperes que te lo agradezca, yo no pedí ser salvada.

Creo que eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a aguantar, porque se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia mí mientras alza el puño, supongo, dispuesto a golpearme. Me encojo en mi lugar, aguardando el golpe.

—¡Maldita niñata…!

—¡Inuyasha!

Miro a la entrada de la cabaña, y veo que Kagome está parada en la puerta con unos cuantos medicamentos en mano.

Un momento… ¿acaba de llamarle Inuyasha? ¿Es este el mismo Inuyasha tan popular de la aldea? Siento cómo mi cuerpo se paraliza.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —Le pregunta la sacerdotisa. Mira fijamente al demonio, esperando una respuesta.

—¡Ha empezado ella! —Responde señalándome. Kagome le mira fijamente, y al demonio le recorre un visible escalofrío.

—Siéntate— Y al momento, ante mis asombrados ojos, el demonio se estampa contra el suelo. —No es motivo para pegar a una niña— Le riñe.

—Kagome… Maldita…— Balbucea con la cara enterrada en el suelo.

Ahora mismo, mi cerebro se ha quedado en blanco. No soy capaz de procesar todo lo ocurrido, y casi no me doy cuenta de cómo Kagome se acerca hasta mí.

—No le hagas caso, es más inofensivo de lo que parece —Dice, y me sonríe. Entonces comienza a revisar mis heridas, satisfecha al ver que no me duelen, como si no hubiese un demonio furioso detrás nuestro.

De repente, despierto totalmente. Es como si algo hubiera hecho ''clic'' en mi cabeza, y todo el miedo me golpeara en la cara. Ahora soy consciente de lo que le he dicho al demonio. El mismo demonio que no dudó en arrancarle la cabeza a otro. Un demonio que seguro ha arrancado millones de vidas por capricho.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? —Susurro. Kagome me mira extrañada, pero continúo antes de que pueda preguntarme. —¿Cómo puedes hablar con un sucio demonio como si fuera una persona normal? —Digo más alto, esperando por una respuesta.

No sé qué fue peor, el miedo que sentí al escuchar gruñir al demonio, o la decepción que vi en la cara de Kagome, que fue como si me dieran un puñetazo en el estómago.

Comienzo a temblar, mientras una sensación que no sé definir me oprime el pecho. ¿Miedo, ira, arrepentimiento? Siento la necesidad de gritarle.

Realmente no sé por qué digo todo esto. Supongo que es porque me siento demasiado confusa, porque necesito expresar lo que siento de alguna manera. Todo el dolor que tenía reprimido lucha por salir, y aunque consigo contenerlo, no puedo evitar que una parte se me escape.

—¿¡Cómo puedes siquiera mirarlo a la cara!? —Exclamo, mientras lucho por encontrar respuestas.

Entonces tiemblo, y me entran unas ganas inmensas de llorar. El demonio se levanta imponente, y aunque no dice nada, su mirada hace que hasta el último cabello de mi cuerpo se estremezca.

En ese mismo momento, vislumbro a mi familia desangrándose en el suelo, siendo devorada por esos demonios. Yo misma, a punto de ser comida por uno de ellos.

—Miu —Comienza la azabache suavemente, como si le hablara a un animalillo asustado. —No digas cosas sin pensar. Y todo esto que dices puedes hablarlo conmigo… E Inuyasha, deja de gruñir. —Dice, dirigiéndose al demonio.

Pero yo no le escucho, estoy demasiado asustada. Nadie que confíe en los demonios es de fiar. No puedo creerle. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Me levanto, y rodeándolos, salgo de la cabaña en un parpadeo. Corriendo, corriendo tan lejos como mis piernas me permitan. Todo lo lejos que mis pulmones aguanten. Escapando de esta aldea de locos. Escapando del demonio.

(◕︿◕✿)

En defensa de Miu, digo que ha entrado en pánico.

Muchísimas gracias por los **reviews,** los favoritos y las alertas, siempre me sacáis una sonrisa, y me dais la esperanza para seguir escribiendo :D Porque sé, que detrás de cada nombre, hay una persona que se toma un tiempo para leerme :'3

 **Eagle Gold, BlackMoon94, Nieve Taisho, Seyram, Asakura, MimiJean,**

 **SuppaStop, Sangoamoe00, Cloe TheCat, Kris' Neckerchief, Anglica,**

 **marsupilami17, GetyourCRAYON, Guest.**

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Capítulo 4

*Me asomo por una esquina* ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Wow, esto está más sólo que un pingüino en el desierto. Puede que no haya sido buena idea eso de irme casi dos meses de vacaciones... pero joder, si hubiera sabido que no podría conectarme a ningún wifi decente, no me habría llevado el mi pc portátil. Aunque entonces no habría podido retocar los tres capítulos siguientes...

Pero bueno, basta de cháchara. Yo he venido a publicar el capítulo cuatro, y eso voy a hacer. Si alguien aparece aquí, por favor, no me tire tomates(?

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha será mío cuando consiga secuestrarlo, hasta entonces pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo escribo para divertirme y porque me aburro un huevo(?**

 _Palabras: 2.594_

 _200 más que el cap anterior, no es mucho más, pero es algo(?_

* * *

Los pies me arden. Normal, si ni siquiera estoy calzada. Noto las piedrecillas del bosque rompiéndome la piel, pero no me importa. Mi cabeza está en otro lugar.

«Corre, escapa, huye»

Trato de ignorar el ardor de mis pulmones, el dolor de la herida de un costado que aún no ha sanado del todo, y que con mi carrera, debe de estar a punto de reabrirse.

« ¿Cómo he podido ser tan ingenua? ¿Cómo pueden tratar así a los demonios después de lo que me han arrebatado?»

Las lágrimas luchan por derramarse, pero yo las contengo con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Por qué siento este maldito sentimiento de traición?

«Porque pensaste que podías haber encontrado un lugar para quedarte, pero no fue así.»

Tropiezo con algo -ni siquiera sé con qué- y caigo al suelo. Me raspo las rodillas y los brazos, y aunque quiero levantarme y seguir corriendo, mi cuerpo se niega a moverse.

« ¿Por qué me hago esto? ¿Por qué no puedo descansar de una vez? ¿Por qué no puedo ponerle fin?» Me pregunto continuamente.

Es tan incoherente lo que siento. Pensé que podría haber encontrado mi lugar, pero no parece ser así. Apenas fueron unos días, y sin embargo la decepción que siento es tan grande. Siento tanta necesidad de huir, pero ni siquiera puedo correr lo lejos suficiente.

Me doy la vuelta, y tumbada, observo las nubes mientras lucho por respirar. Estoy en medio del bosque, soy una presa fácil para cualquiera, aunque me da igual. Ahora mismo, todo lo que me ocurra me da igual, y ya no tiene nada que ver con ese extraño brebaje.

«Tan complicados. Estos sentimientos son tan complicados que ni yo misma los entiendo.»

Oigo unas pisadas y movimiento entre los arbustos, pero antes de que pueda asustarme, veo un rostro familiar con una trenza mal hecha colgando a la espalda.

—Mika —Susurro, sin saber si es real o no.

—Cuando vi a alguien corriendo desesperada hacia el bosque, algo me dijo que sólo podías ser tú. —Me dice sonriéndome, y después de acercarse lentamente, se tumba a mi lado.

La tormenta que siento dentro de mí amaina un poco.

—Te reconocí en cuanto vi tu trenza; sólo una loca se adentraría en el bosque para ir tras la niña escupida del río. — Respondo, algo menos turbada.

Me habría gustado huir, pero tengo los pies destrozados. Y por alguna razón, no quiero herir a Mika; ella es, por ahora, la única a la que quiero cerca.

Claro está, hasta que me traicione. Como todos lo hacen.

—Ya no eres la niña escupida del río— Me dice, apartando mis siniestros pensamientos. —Ahora eres la niña zombi.

— ¿Niña zombi? —Pregunto, extrañada.

—Un no-muerto. Ya sabes, aquellos que mueren para resucitar con ansias de venganza, con carne podrida y…

—Sé lo que es un zombi— Le corto, antes de que siga con su peculiar descripción. —Pregunto por qué soy la niña zombi.

—Hombre, llevas casi cinco días sin despertar, y cuando lo haces, es para salir corriendo hacia el bosque en busca de presas. Algunos decían que habías muerto, aunque si eso hubiera pasado, ahora mismo estarías descomponiéndote y olerías fatal.

— ¿Cinco días? — Le pregunto asombrada, ignorando su otro comentario. ¿Tanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Sep, cinco días enteros durmiendo a pierna suelta. Pero en ningún momento te has quedado sola. Ran estaba pendiente de ti la mayoría de tiempo, aunque también has sido cuidada por las sacerdotisas y alguna que otra persona. Yo también estuve cuidando de ti durante un tiempo. —Ante esto, en medio de todo este caos que siento, me invade una especie de tranquilidad. No he estado sola…

— ¿Estuviste conmigo? — Vuelvo a preguntar, incrédula. Ella me sonríe.

—Hablas en sueños — Dice tranquila. Espero a que continúe, pero se queda en silencio. Espero no haber gritado nada entre pesadillas, aunque algo me dice que ha debido ser así.

Ahora estamos las dos tumbadas. Los sentimientos confusos de antes se han tranquilizado, y aunque aún siguen ahí, puedo pensar con más claridad.

Después de un momento, Mika habla de nuevo.

—Escuché la conversación —Me susurra. Yo la miro expectante, y tras un momento, ella continúa. — Entiendo cómo te sientes. Los demonios se han llevado a mucha gente que quiero, y también los odio. —Vuelve a parar, esperando a que yo diga algo. Yo me mantengo en silencio. —Pero también hay muchos humanos que se han portado incluso peor que los demonios.

Reflexiono a cerca de lo que ha dicho, y cuando ordeno mis pensamientos, hablo.

— Pero los demonios no son personas. Ellos no sienten, matan por placer y disfrutan haciéndonos daño —Es inevitable que el rencor tiña mis palabras.

Mika me mira. Yo le miro. Leo en su mirada cómo está pensando alguna forma de contradecirme.

De improviso, se levanta y me tiende una mano. Tras pensarlo un momento, la tomo.

Al fin y al cabo, no puedo acabar más lastimada de lo que estoy.

Ayudándome a caminar -tengo los pies al rojo vivo de todos los raspones que me he hecho— paseamos un poco hasta que nos detenemos en frente de un enorme árbol.

Es altísimo, sus ramas son imponentemente altas, y en medio del tronco hay una marca extraña. Emite una curiosa aura de tranquilidad.

—Este es el Goshimboku— Me dice. —Es un árbol que ha vivido durante siglos, y vivirá aún más. Y en él sucedió una de las historias más bonitas, y a la vez trágicas que me han contado. —Me explica.

Y la maldigo. La maldigo porque sabe cómo hacer que me pique la curiosidad.

—Cuéntamela —Le pido, lo más humilde que puedo.

Nos sentamos, y ella procede a contarme la historia de un amor imposible sobre una sacerdotisa y un demonio. O para ser más exactos, un medio demonio.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunto, escéptica.

—De verdad. —Afirma sin un deje de duda.

Cuenta cómo, a pesar de amarse, los dos cayeron en un terrible engaño por no haber confiado lo suficiente. La sacerdotisa murió, y el demonio quedó sellado, supuestamente, para siempre.

— ¿Lo ves? —Le digo. —Murió por intentar confiar en un demonio. De seguro fue todo culpa de él.

— ¿Y no piensas…? —Me responde. — ¿… que quizá el hanyō tenía sus motivos? ¿Acaso él no sentía amor hacia la sacerdotisa?

Por un momento, me paro a pensar.

Nunca me había planteado si los demonios sentían.

Nunca nadie se había molestado en hablar conmigo sobre ello.

Pero al parecer, la historia continuó.

«El demonio fue despertado cincuenta años después por una muchacha, que resultó ser la misma que trajo con ella, de vuelta, la Shikon. La maldita esfera de los cuatro espíritus. Los dos tuvieron que emprender un viaje juntos para recolectar sus fragmentos, y aunque al parecer al principio se odiaban, el amor comenzó a surgir entre ellos.

Ella le enseñó muchas cosas al medio demonio, el cual había vivido toda su vida desconfiando de todos. De humanos y demonios, porque todos le despreciaban al ser un mestizo. Pero gracias a la misteriosa muchacha, él pudo hacer amigos, pudo hacerse más fuerte, y pudo aprender a confiar. No importó cuantas veces trataron de separarlos, ellos siempre se mantuvieron unidos.

Pero cuando por fin consiguieron destruir la esfera, la muchacha desapareció. Y entonces el hanyō, a pesar de tener a sus amigos, volvió a sentirse solo. Porque había perdido a la persona por la que daría la vida. La persona a la que prometió proteger.»

Con estas palabras, siento una opresión en el pecho. Sé muy bien lo que es sentir que no perteneces a ningún sitio. Que no tienes a nadie.

— ¿Y así termina? — No puedo evitar preguntar.

¿Acaso no hay final feliz? ¿No hay esperanza?

Pero Mika niega.

—Después de tres años, la muchacha volvió. Y al fin pudo vivir felizmente con el medio demonio.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Puede que la historia no sea real, que se la acabe de inventar, pero ahora me pregunto… ¿Los demonios también sufren? ¿Sienten como nosotros?

Ciertamente, ahora pienso ligeramente diferente.

Observo el Goshimboku, cómo sus hojas se mueven al compás del viento. La marca en la que, supuestamente, aquel medio demonio estuvo sellado durante años.

—Puede que el demonio tuviera sentimientos porque era medio humano —señalo.

—Puede que sí — opina. —Pero es innegable que él la amaba más que cualquier humano.

—Sí — Coincido, y el viento se lleva nuestras palabras.

Puede que, después de todo, haya esperanza. Sobre todo ahora que la tormenta se ha calmado totalmente.

No es que mi opinión sobre los demonios haya cambiado, pero… puede que haya actuado mal.

Le grité a Kagome esas cosas. Y ahora… ahora me arrepiento.

¿Ella también conocerá la historia de la sacerdotisa y el medio demonio? ¿Por eso ella cree que pueden ser buenos?

Miro a Mika. Ella me mira. Me sonríe, y con un efecto que sólo ella logra en mí, alivia mis remordimientos y me hace sonreír de vuelta.

╭( ･ㅂ･)و╭( ･ㅂ･)و╭( ･ㅂ･)و╭( ･ㅂ･)و╭( ･ㅂ･)و╭( ･ㅂ･)و╭( ･ㅂ･)و╭( ･ㅂ･)و

Un pie… y luego el otro.

Mi madre me contó cómo fue la primera vez que anduve. Era ella la que me enseñó. Me explicó cómo ella me animaba, y que poco a poco, pude ponerme de pie y comenzar a andar. Eran pasitos pequeños y torpes, pero pude llegar a mi destino.

Ahora es igual. Es Mika la que me ayuda a caminar de vuelta a esa aldea de locos agarrándome de un costado. Ya que, si no es allí, ¿Dónde puedo ir?

Pero antes de llegar a la cabaña, recuerdo algo que hace que un escalofrío me recorra.

—Mika, ¿Inuyasha es peligroso? —Pregunto insegura. Ella me mira como si le hubiese preguntado cuál es el color del cielo, algo muy obvio.

— ¡Para nada! —Me responde, sin duda. —Puede que parezca hosco y malhumorado, y de hecho muchas señoras mayores piensan así. Pero si miras atentamente, te darás cuenta de que es una buena persona.

— ¿Alguien que hable como él puede serlo? —Mi voz suena muy escéptica. Aunque dentro de mi mente estoy intentando aceptar el término ''persona''.

«Pocas personas decapitarían a un demonio en un parpadeo.» Me recuerda una vocecilla.

—Hombre, no es ningún caballero, pero ahí está lo importante. Es un guerrero, y como tal, hará todo por protegernos.

— ¿Un demonio protege la aldea? —Aparte de asombrada, comienzo a sentirme insegura. ¿Él es el responsable de protegernos?

Me recorre un visible escalofrío.

«De todas las aldeas, acabaste en la que es protegida por un demonio.»

— ¡No pongas esa cara! —Me zarandea alegremente. Y con una sonrisa, me asegura: —No estarás mejor protegida en ningún otro lugar.

—Tus palabras no hacen que me sienta mejor —Digo. Y ella suelta una carcajada.

«De todas las personas, acabaste tomando por amiga a una loca.»

La misma loca que acalló mi tormenta interior, replico a esa molesta vocecilla dentro de mí.

Cuando estamos a punto de entrar, veo un movimiento a mi derecha, y me doy cuenta de que, agazapada entre unos arbustos, está una de las gemelas que vi antes. ¿Qué hace? Sigo su mirada, y llego hasta un pequeño niño que mira todo el rato alrededor.

—Mira, ahí está el pequeño Komori. —Dirijo mi mirada a Mika, porque el nombre me suena, pero no soy capaz de ubicarlo. —El hijo de la exterminadora.

Exclamo un «Ahh» Y observo al pequeño. Debe de tener poco más de dos años, más o menos, y sigue sin ver dónde está la niña. ¿Estarán jugando al escondite?

Nosotras seguimos nuestro camino, y entonces, el pequeño nos ve. O mejor dicho, me ve. Porque en lo que caminamos hasta él, no aparta su mirada de mí. Me mira con esos grandes ojos azules, sin desviar un ápice su mirada.

Cuando estamos enfrente de él, Mika se agacha para ponerse a su altura, y en consecuencia, yo también.

—Hola Komori— saluda, pero el crío sigue mirándome. Tanto, que empiezo a inquietarme. Suelto lo único que se me ocurre de decirle a un niño que está sólo.

— ¿Te has perdido? —Cuando el pequeño escucha mi voz, algo se le ilumina la cara. Y sorprendiéndome, me toma las manos y exclama con el lenguaje de un niño de dos años;

— ¿ _Queres_ ser madre-e mis hijos?

...

¿Eh?

Lo ha dicho de forma casi ininteligible, pero yo le he entendido perfectamente.

«Un crío se te ha declarado.»

Me quedo estática, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

¿Cómo rechazas a un crío sin que se ponga a llorar?

Mika, aunque intenta aguantar la risa, estalla en carcajadas, y mi vergüenza comienza a tragárseme viva.

Oigo unos gritos -chillidos, más bien- y en frente mío aparece una muchacha con un hermoso kimono morado, una pequeña coleta en el pelo y que parece de mi edad. Agarra la mano del pequeño y hace una reverencia en mi dirección, obligando al niño a hacerla también.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —Se disculpa. —Es una mala costumbre heredada del padre.

Me siento morir de vergüenza. ¿He dicho que no me gusta ser el centro de atención?

—N-no, que va— Tartamudeo. —No hay de qué preocuparse.

Mika, que no había parado de carcajearse todo el rato, respira por fin.

—Hola Rin-chan — Dice como si nada. — ¿Qué tal?

—Oh, Mika-chan, buenos días —corresponde al saludo. —Bien, cuidando a los pequeños mientras sus padres hacen las labores.

Las dos se ponen a conversar, y por fin me siento tranquila al haber dejado de ser el centro de atención.

Después de charlar un rato, dos niñas idénticas aparecen, una de ellas es la que vi en un arbusto.

— ¡Rin-chan! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Kohaku! ¡Aún sigue escondido! —Le reclaman a la muchacha.

— ¡Es verdad! Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Mika-chan. —Se gira hacia mí, y de pronto se da cuenta de que no conoce mi nombre, o al menos, eso deduzco al ver su cara.

—Miu, mi nombre es Miu. —Le digo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué nombre más bonito! Yo soy Rin —Me sonríe, y ahora sí, se despide. —Ha sido un placer conocerte, Miu-chan. ¡Tienes que venir algún día a jugar con nosotros! —Exclama alegremente. ¿Chan? ¿Desde cuándo utiliza alguien honoríficos (*) conmigo? No creo poder acostumbrarme.

—Claro —Asiento, aunque mirando con recelo al pequeño.

Y entonces, las tres niñas y el niño desaparecen entre los arbustos.

A continuación, silencio inunda el camino, hasta que Mika decide abrir la boca.

—Y bueno— Dice, con un tono vacilón— ¿Cuándo será la boda?

—Cállate —Espeto hoscamente, sintiendo mi cara arder.

— ¡Vamos! Si hacéis buena pareja. —Ante esto, le miro amenazadoramente, y ella comienza, de nuevo, a carcajearse de su propio comentario. O de mi mirada.

De todo lo sucedido, supongo.

Me ayuda a levantarme sin dejar de reír, y emprendemos de nuevo la marcha hacia la aldea, mientras ella va soltando risitas absurdas. Yo no quito mi mirada amenazadora de ella, ya que me gustaría que se callase, pero pronto comprendo que no será así.

—Tendrían que llamarte la niña limón, ¡Por tu cara tan amargada! — Y comienza de nuevo a carcajearse. — ¡Decidido, desde ahora serás limón-chan!

— ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme así! —Le grito, cada vez más avergonzada.

— ¡Pero si el nombre te queda perfecto!

— ¡Me refiero a que no uses honoríficos conmigo! Se siente demasiado extraño. —Exclamo, incapaz de callarme. Y la risa de Mika se multiplica.

Estoy molesta. Muy molesta. Pero me es inevitable no contagiarme de su alegría, y pronto comienzo a reírme con ella.

—Aún sigo enfadada—Le digo entre risa y sonrisa.

—Ya encontraré la manera de que me perdones.

Y juntas, volvemos a sonreír.

* * *

(*)Honorífico: Aquellos sufijos que en el lenguaje Japonés se utilizan para mostrar respeto; San, Chan, Sama...

¿Vosotros creéis que debería usarlos en el fic? ¿O eliminarlos totalmente porque que pertenecen al idioma japonés? Yo los he puesto porque, en especial Rin, siempre es muy educada en ese aspecto, y no me cuadraba el que se dirigiera a Miu como ''Señorita Miu'', así que lo puse. ¿Hay alguien experto en el tema por aquí? XD

* * *

Y bueno. Sí. Esto es todo. ¿Dos meses esperando para esta mierda? Lo sé, merezco esos tomates.

Pero heeey, algo es algo, como dije allí arriba(?

A ver, os lo explico: Me fui de vacaciones, y resulta que aquí nadie comparte su wifi, al menos a los sitios en los que fui de acampada/turismo. Y en otros ni siquiera había cobertura. Pero bueno, he podido escribir algunos capítulos y revisarlos varias veces, por lo que creo que está bien.

Y si preguntáis, he tenido unas buenas vacaciones, gracias :D(? Excepto cuando se incendió un árbol al lado de mi habitación, -Menos mal que en ese momento no estaba en casa- pero eso ya es otra historia(?

Y bueno, dejando de lado estas cosas que a nadie interesa(? quiero dar las gracias, de nuevo, a toda esa gente que comenta y sigue mi historia. Sé que os he echo esperar, ¡pero os aseguro que el próximo capítulo vendrá pronto! Aunque tenéis que saber que un capítulo yo lo reviso varias veces, ya que prefiero que tengáis un capítulo que os guste, a muchos capítulos que no xD

Gracias a:

 **MimiJean, Kris' Neckerchief, Nieve Taisho, Sangoaome00, SuppaStop, Seyram Asakura, Livini, getyourCRAYON , Cloe TheCat**

 **Eagle Gold, BlackMoon94, marsupilami17**

Por sus hermosos comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Sin vosotros esto no sería más que un One-shot xD

Os animo a registraros en FF, para así poder responderos a todos, y hablar con vosotros por PM. ¡Sería la leche! xD

Gracias también a todas las visitas, porque detrás de cada número, se encuentra una persona que lee. Yo lo era cuando recién descubría este maravilloso mundo web xD.

Gracias~

✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Hola! De nuevo yo por aquí xD Esta vez he intentado actualizar pronto, y creo que llego una semana después, así que no creo que haya pasado tanto, ¿no?

Antes que nada, gracias por vuestros comentarios. Yo también me encontré con el error 505 o lo que sea, y no me dejaba entrar en mi cuenta. ¡Pero parece que ya se ha solucionado todo!

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡comencemos!(?

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo utilizo su universo para entretenerme.**

Palabras según word: 2,269

 _Sé que no es tan largo como los otros, pero tranquilos, que después de este vienen dos capítulos bien llenos de palabras._

* * *

Una vez, cuando era pequeña, apareció un pequeño gato en nuestra aldea.

Estaba herido y no podía andar, pero era la cosa más adorable que había visto nunca.

Todos los niños de la aldea lo rodearon y comenzaron a intentar tomarlo en brazos. Yo también me acerqué, aunque no pude siquiera tocarlo.

Entonces vinieron los adultos, atraídos por el revuelo. Y al ver al gato exclamaron un grito de horror. Comenzaron a reprendernos, a decir que no podíamos acercarnos a él. Que era un demonio.

Ante mis asombrados ojos de niña, lo mataron. Ese animalillo indefenso que ni siquiera podía huir.

En ese entonces, un gato amarillo de dos colas me pareció algo completamente normal. No comprendía el peligro que suponía. Tampoco pensé en lo que el gato podría haber sentido.

Pero ahora lo sé.

Nada más llegar a la aldea, no tardan en rodearme. Tanto niños como adultos. Todos atraídos por la niña escupida, la niña zombi, o cualquier otro nombre por el que se me conozca.

Mika está a mi lado, pero ni siquiera ella puede aliviar la tensión que siento al ser el centro de atención. Nunca me ha gustado estar rodeada de gente, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera puedo huir.

Intento pedir que se aparten, pero la gente, movida por la curiosidad, sigue haciéndome preguntas.

Me siento molesta, enfadada e impotente. Molesta por toda la gente que me rodea, por el agobio que comienzo a sentir. Enfadada por las preguntas que me hacen, por tratarme como a un animal de feria. E impotente porque no puedo hacer nada para salir de esta situación

Cuando estoy a punto de mandar a todos a la mierda, a punto de sacar mi hosco temperamento, una voz que conozco muy bien interviene.

— ¡A ver todo el mundo! ¡La pequeña necesita descansar! ¡Apartaos! —Ran no tarda en hacer presencia, en agarrarme -con ese toque familiar- por el brazo y arrastrarme a su cabaña, apartando a los demás de una forma poco amistosa en el proceso.

En algún momento Mika se soltó de mi agarre, por lo que solamente estamos Ran y yo en su cabaña, por fin con un poco de tranquilidad, ahora que la gente se ha dado cuenta de que no estoy en las mejores condiciones.

Y aunque me siento aliviada, me preocupo cuando veo la mirada de Ran. Está enfadada conmigo, y se le nota. Tiene el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera. Abre la boca para decir algo, y yo me preparo para los golpes que normalmente suele dar un adulto cuando se cabrea con un niño. Y no sería la primera vez que paso por esto.

He intentado escapar muchas otras veces de personas que me querían como esclava o sirviente. Algunas veces lo conseguía, y otras no. Cuando no lo hacía, era cuando me golpeaban. Así que, con eso en mente, me yergo, pongo las manos a la espalda y la cabeza bien alta, con espacio suficiente para que me arree una buena bofetada. Tenso todo el cuerpo, esperando.

Cuando Ran ve esto, de repente su gesto se descompone. Todo el enfado se esfuma y sólo atino a ver preocupación.

—Pequeña inconsciente— Murmura, y se me acerca hasta abrazarme. Yo me quedo tan quieta y confusa como una estatua. — ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? ¡A quién se le ocurre internarse en el bosque desprotegida! Una pobre niña… — Su voz suena muy preocupada. — ¡No puedes volver a hacer eso! ¿Me escuchas? ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti!

De todas las reacciones posibles, esta era la única que no tenía en mente. Mi corazón se oprime. El pecho comienza a dolerme y los ojos me arden.

Y entonces, estallo.

Comienzo a echar todo lo que por años, desde la muerte de mi familia, contuve.

La abrazo todo lo fuerte que puedo, y ella me estrecha entre los brazos. Entierro la cara en su pecho, aferrándome a ella desesperada. Lloro por haberla decepcionado. Lloro por las heridas, físicas y emocionales que tengo. Lloro por la muerte de mi familia.

Lloro porque hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por mí.

Comienzo a murmurar «lo siento» contra su pecho constantemente, mientras los hipidos sacuden mis hombros. Y Ran simplemente me mantiene contra ella.

( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)

Cuando por fin puedo respirar con normalidad, me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho. Me aparto de ella, asustada por haberle empapado el quimono y por su reacción. Pero cuando le miro a la cara, ella me sonríe.

—Pequeña, cuánto has sufrido…—Murmura.

Aprieto los puños. Nunca me ha gustado que me compadezcan, pero extrañamente, sus palabras me reconfortan, no por lo que dicen, sino por cómo lo dicen.

«Como si estuviera dispuesta a arreglarlo todo.»

Miro hacia derecha, y entonces el alma se me cae a los pies.

Parada al lado de la puerta, se encuentra Kagome. Y algo en su expresión me dice que ha visto más de lo que me gustaría.

Ran sigue mi mirada y no tarda en descubrir ella también a la sacerdotisa. Rápidamente hace una reverencia en su dirección.

—Discúlpeme, sacerdotisa. No sabía que estaba…

—No se preocupe —Dice dulcemente. —Sólo venía a ver cómo estaba Miu-chan. Me han dicho que sus pies no estaban en muy buen estado.

—Por supuesto. —Dice, y me mira un instante. Su expresión preocupada hace que mi corazón de un vuelco.

«Puede que de verdad le importe…»

Me doy el capricho de soñar.

Entonces, Ran sale por la puerta y me quedo a solas con Kagome.

Fragmentos de mi última conversación con ella acuden a mi mente, y los remordimientos me golpean la cara como una cachetada.

 _« ¿Cómo puedes hablar con un sucio demonio como si fuera una persona normal? ¿¡Cómo puedes siquiera mirarlo a la cara!?»_

Bajo la mirada al suelo, sintiendo que no soy digna de su presencia, mientras el arrepentimiento inunda todo mi ser.

Entonces, ella se sienta cerca de mí, y cuando reúno el valor de mirarla a la cara, me invita a que haga lo mismo a su lado (*).

Ella es la primera en hablar.

—Tienes los pies muy maltratados. —Dice, con un tono de voz completamente en calma, algo que me tranquiliza. — He traído un remedio muy bueno que ayudará a que deje de dolerte.

Y, ante mi asombro, en vez de gritarme o reprenderme, me ofrece el remedio que traía en las manos.

Tomo la pomada y comienzo a masajearme los pies yo misma, algo nerviosa. No levanto la mirada de mi tarea, pero el silencio se vuelve tan intenso para mí, que al final consigo reunir el valor suficiente para soltar las palabras que llevaba queriéndole decirle desde un buen rato.

—Lo siento. Siento mucho todo lo que dije. Fue sin pensar, sentí que tenía que decirlo, y yo simplemente… estallé.

Al no recibir respuesta, la miro a la cara, y veo que ella está mirando la pared, supongo que reflexionando sobre mis palabras.

—Entiendo que has pasado por muchas cosas malas, Miu, pero eso no te da derecho a hablar así ni a decir esas cosas tan feas que dijiste. —Agacho la cabeza, sintiéndome como una niña pequeña siendo regañada. —Aún así, realmente te arrepientes, y por eso estoy dispuesta a hacer un trato contigo.

La miro a los ojos cuando pronuncia esas palabras. ¿Un trato? Aguardo expectante a que me lo explique.

—Toda la aldea te protegerá, y podrás quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que desees. Podrás venir a clase siempre que quieras, tendrás alimento y cobijo. —Mi corazón da un vuelco. —Y a cambio, deberás prometer que no volverás a intentar escaparte de forma tan imprudente.

No me lo puedo creer. Me están pidiendo que me quede. Por una vez, no soy yo la que tiene que rogar por un hogar decente, en el que no me maltraten. Por una vez tengo el derecho a elegir. Por una vez…

Asiento, con un nudo en la garganta. Me gustaría decir algo, pero no puedo. Toda mi desconfianza y mis dudas se han quedado atrás por primera vez.

Kagome me sonríe.

Se levanta y antes de dirigirse a la puerta, me mira.

—Me gustaría que mañana me acompañases al huerto de un buen amigo mío. ¿Me harías el favor?

Yo asiento, aún sorprendida.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —Pregunto, una vez que me he desecho del nudo, siendo la curiosidad más fuerte que yo.

—Al huerto de Jinenji. Es alguien con un corazón muy grande, y me gustaría que lo conocieras.

Asiento, aún sorprendida por ese extraño favor.

Y entonces, Kagome sale de la cabaña.

Durante un momento, me quedo sentada, pensando en lo que esta pequeña chara significa para mí.

«Puedo quedarme…»

Incapaz de quedarme quieta, me arrastro hasta la ventana, y veo cómo Kagome comienza a hablar con una mujer de pelo castaño que aparenta su misma edad. Me quedo observando cómo las dos se alejan, y noto entre ellas una clase de lazo que no puedo describir.

« ¿Alguna vez podré encontrar alguien que signifique tanto para mí?»

Por primera vez, siento esperanza.

( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)

Me aburro.

Una hormiga se pasea entre mis dedos.

Me aburro.

Un cálido viento entra por la ventana.

Sigo aburrida.

Me han negado salir en todo el día, y he tenido que pasar toda la tarde encerrada.

Algunas niñas han venido a ver cómo estaba, y Mika ha pasado todo el día conmigo. Fue ella la que disuadió a los aldeanos para que me dejaran descansar en la cabaña, antes de mi conversación con Ran.

Y se lo agradezco infinitamente.

Cuando las niñas han visto que no pensaba decirles nada de mi pasado, han comenzado a explicar cosas sobre la aldea, aunque la verdad, no he prestado mucha atención. Estaba deseando que se marcharan.

Pero cuando por fin salieron todas por la puerta, incluida Mika, comprendí enseguida que no tenía nada que hacer dentro de la cabaña. Y aunque intenté salir, esta vez Ran no me dejó escabullirme.

Y ahora estoy aquí, después de haber prometido que no me escaparía, utilizando mi tiempo para ver cuántos agujeros tiene la pared.

Intenté dormir, pero haber pasado cinco días fuera del mundo de los vivos ha hecho que tenga un montón de energía acumulada. Aunque ahora, dentro de la cabaña, no tengo nada con qué gastarla.

Y es que es muy aburrido.

Mucho.

Observo por la ventana. El día está a punto de terminar, y el cielo tiene ese color anaranjado que siempre me ha gustado tanto.

Apoyo las manos en el agujero que hay en la pared -la ventana-, y comienzo a mirar las nubes. En mi mente se crean diferentes formas.

Un caracol…

Una jabalí…

Un demonio…

Y ahora el demonio se come el jabalí...

Unas voces llaman mi atención, y desvió la mirada hacia una mancha roja familiar.

El demonio está acompañando a un monje de ropajes púrpuras, y los dos cargan con varios enormes sacos de arroz.

Vaya, el negocio les debe de ir bien.

Mika ya me comentó que los dos suelen salir a exterminar demonios de otras aldeas, aunque nunca imaginé que ganasen tanto. Algo me dice que la sonrisa alegre del monje dice mucho más de lo que muestra.

Entonces, la chica castaña -Sango, creo que se llamaba- aparece con las gemelas y el pequeño Komori -al cual miro con recelo-, y los tres niños lo abrazan, casi tirándolo al suelo, para que después Sango le dé un cariñoso beso.

Involuntariamente, el estómago se me revuelve, aunque ya me estoy acostumbrando a este sentimiento cada vez que veo a una familia unida.

Decido dirigir mi mirada al demonio, el cual deja los cuatro sacos de arroz como si no pesaran nada y comienza una pequeña charla con la familia. Eso sí, manteniendo en todo momento su hosca expresión y su porte altanero.

Ahora que tengo tiempo, y aprovechando que está a bastante distancia de mí, comienzo a escrutarlo. Admito que es más guapo que la mayoría de demonios, pero aunque haya asumido que deberé tolerarlo, mi desconfianza no se esfuma.

En la pequeña charla que tuvimos, vi que su actitud es como la de cualquier otro demonio. Altanera, distante, creyéndose superior. Y lo que he escuchado de Mika lo confirma. No entiendo por qué se chiflan tanto por él, ni por qué Mika insiste en que es alguien digno de quien confiar.

Me doy cuenta de que dos orejas sobresalen de su cabeza.

« ¿Orejas de perro?»

Inmediatamente, recuerdo el grito de Kagome.

«Siéntate.»

Vaya… ¿así que es la mascota de la sacerdotisa?

Una traviesa sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Puede que por eso le tengan tanto apego.

El demonio me mira de repente, como si hubiera notado el rumbo de mis pensamientos, y hace que me congele bajo esa mirada dorada.

Tras echarme un leve vistazo, exclama un «Keh» audible desde aquí, se despide de la familia y se aleja en dirección al bosque.

No puedo evitar preguntarme a dónde irá.

Pero antes de que cualquier idea descabellada surja en mi mente, Ran entra en la puerta, hablando alegremente sobre que hoy cenará conmigo, y no tendrá que conformarse con que siga inconsciente. Enseguida vuelco mi atención a ella, e intento seguirle la charla, aunque hable un montón.

Mientras degusto su deliciosa sopa de pescado, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que me espera mañana.

¿Por qué querrá Kagome que conozca a ese tal Jinenji?

* * *

(*)Aquí simplemente iba a poner ''siéntate'', pero me pareció muy raro xD Es decir, si Inuyasha llegase a escucharlo por lo que fuere, acabaría sentadito sin ninguna razón xD

* * *

Y ale, ya está. En este capítulo es cuando por fin Miu se da cuenta de que esta aldea es un lugar al que va a poder llamar ''hogar'', y también vemos que Kagome tiene algún plan para Miu, en el que Jinenji está incluido. Ya veremos qué pasa xD

No tengo mucho más que decir, sólo que espero poder actualizar regularmente, ya que dentro de cuatro días comienzo el instituto xD

Como siempre, gracias a todos los que comentáis, a los que añadís a favoritos y alertas.

 **Kris' Neckerchief, Nieve Taisho, Sangoaome00, Seyram Asakura, Corazon de Mazapan, Livini**

 **Eagle Gold, Frozen-Winter-Heart, MimiJean,**

 **BlackMoon94, SuppaStop, getyourCRAYON, marsupilami17**

Cuando recibo algún comentario, siempre salto de mi sitio. Hacéis que una tonta sonrisa aparezca en mi cara, por eso mismo, gracias.

También gracias a todos aquellos que leéis entre las sombras(? porque sé que seguís ahí xD

٩(ര̀ᴗര́)


	6. Capítulo 6

Sé que he tardado siglos, -bueno, un mes, pero se siente igual- y no me lo perdono. ¡Pero ya está aquí! ¡El siguiente capítulo!

Tengo muchas ideas y ya estoy montando el esquema de la historia -Porque, oh si, tengo pensado algo grande, aunque no muy largo-, pero ultimamente me cuesta escribir. Tengo la mano cansada de todas las redacciones y dictados que nos ponen en el instituto, y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir.

Peeeeero, dejemonos de cháchara, y ¡comencemos con el capítulo! Os juro y rejuro que el próximo lo subiré en una semana -más o menos-. Está casi listo, sólo faltan unos detalles y ya xD

Gracias a :

 **Kris' Neckerchief, MimiJean, Sangoaome00, Livini, Eagle Gold, Nieve Taisho, Seyram Asakura, SuppaStop, y Guest** por vuestros hermosos comentarios, siempre me sacáis una sonrisa y me animáis a escribir :D

También a los favoritos y follows, hacéis que me sienta especial xD

Y a todos aquellos que leeis entre las sombras, espero algún día conocer vuestra opinión sobre lo que pensáis de la historia :D

Disclaimer: Rumiko no me pertenece, y los derechos son de los personajes. O algo así.

 _Palabras según word: 2.656_

* * *

Oscuridad.

Todo está oscuro y no puedo ver nada.

Comienzo a andar entre toda esta bruma, sin una dirección a seguir. No siento ni frío, ni calor, no sé si voy hacia delante o hacia atrás.

A lo lejos, consigo ver a alguien. A pesar de que todo está oscuro, no tengo problemas para reconocer a la persona que está al final.

 _¿Mamá?_

Sigo andando hacia ella, cada vez más rápido. Llega un momento en el que me encuentro corriendo hacia ella, queriendo desesperadamente alcanzarla. Pero de repente me doy cuenta de que no he avanzado ni un ápice, que sigo igual de lejos que al principio.

Repentinamente, un estruendo golpea mis tímpanos, y un enorme demonio, aterrador y horrible, muchísimo más grande que un ser humano, aparece al otro lado, andando lentamente hacia mamá. Reconozco enseguida ese rostro, aquel que jamás podré olvidar.

Como si fuera una vieja película, todo comienza a reproducirse exactamente como lo recuerdo.

Me encuentro en medio de mi aldea destruida, mientras todos los aldeanos corren, presas del pánico. Todo a mí alrededor es completo caos. Estoy sola, escondida y agachada cerca de los restos de caballos, ya que aquí sé que los demonios no podrán olerme. Es asqueroso, pero hasta ahora funciona.

Al fondo, está mi madre, junto a uno de mis hermanos pequeños, escondida e intentando calmarlo. Y a su derecha, el demonio se acerca lentamente mientras una repulsiva sonrisa aparece en su aterrador rostro.

Quiero decirle que corra, que hay un demonio acechándola... pero un nudo increíblemente fuerte me mantiene callada. Porque sé que al mínimo sonido cualquiera de todos estos demonios podrá detectarme.

Sin poder hacer nada, la escena que tantas veces he rememorado, que tanto daño me ha causado, se repite una vez más, pero como siempre, es como si la viera por primera vez.

El demonio sorprende a mi madre, y aunque intenta escapar, en medio segundo el repulsivo ser le atiza semejante golpe que el sonido de varios huesos quebrándose se escucha desde aquí.

Mi hermano ya no llora. Mi madre no se mueve.

El demonio agarra los dos cuerpos, y como si de un aperitivo se tratase, se los zampa a los dos de tres bocados.

Juro que puedo escuchar los gritos de los dos en mi cabeza. Y veo, cómo poco a poco, el mundo comienza a desmoronarse, literalmente, hasta que todo queda negro.

Negro de nuevo.

Estoy sola, otra vez. Sin ningún lugar a donde ir.

Sola.

Puedo sentir cómo mi cuerpo sucumbe a la oscuridad, como poco a poco la desesperación sube por mis pies a mi estómago y a mi garganta. Voy desmoronándome hasta que me quedo de rodillas, con muchísimas ganas de llorar pero sin poder derramar ninguna lágrima.

Una risa lejana, con un pequeño efecto de eco, se escucha a la lejanía. Levanto la cabeza, y veo a una niña corriendo y jugando.

Aparece una señora regordeta a su lado, que no deja de hablar mientras hace la cena. Y las dos se me quedan mirando.

 _¿Mika? ¿Ran?_

Una mano se posa en mi hombro, y veo a Kagome sonreírme, mientras me tiende la mano.

Me ayuda a levantarme, y comenzamos a andar hacia ellas. Esta vez sí avanzamos.

De pronto, toda la tristeza, todo el dolor quedan en segundo plano. Ahora quiero llegar a ellas. Quiero poder tener una familia.

Pero poco antes de llegar, aparece ese demonio de pelo blanco. Inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha por lo que no puedo llegar a ver sus dorados ojos. Entonces me dirige una sonrisa igual que la del otro demonio. Una sonrisa repulsiva, con unos dientes enormes, que es imposible que quepan en su rostro. Y en un segundo, se abalanza hacia Ran y Mika.

A cámara lenta, y de un zarpazo, les arrebata la vida. Y me paralizo.

Kagome sigue tirando de mí, y aunque intento resistirme, me arrastra hacia el demonio, que hace sonar sus garras manchadas de sangre. Comienzo a gritar que pare, que huya, pero ella no me mira ni me escucha, y sigue arrastrándome.

Quiero correr, quiero huir, pero ya es muy tarde.

El demonio se abalanza sobre mí.

ヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

Me despierto, sudando, y respirando fuertemente. Me paso la mano por la cara, y me doy cuenta de que he llorado. Intento soltar algún sonido, pero tengo la garganta dolorida y cerrada por un nudo.

Me siento, y tras unas respiraciones, me tranquilizo. Me recuerdo que sólo ha sido un sueño, que no es la primera vez. Y cuando me siento mejor, miro a mi alrededor.

Estoy sola en la cabaña, aunque no me sorprende. Ran ya me dijo que tenía que ir a trabajar al campo, junto a las otras mujeres. Me levanto y veo que hay ropa limpia a mi lado, y mientras la tomo y me visto, agradezco silenciosamente a Ran.

Una vez lista, miro a fuera, y por la posición del sol deduzco que ha amanecido hace poco. Y como no veo a nadie por la aldea, decido ir al río a asearme un poco. No creo que Kagome venga a recogerme tan pronto.

Salgo de la cabaña, y comienzo a andar hacia el río. Evito el bosque y sigo el camino para poder recordar el camino de vuelta. Rápidamente me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

Sé que solo ha sido un sueño, y que no debo dejarme influenciar... pero es malditamente inquietante. No puedo dejar de darle vueltas. Y, sin quererlo, toda la desconfianza que había pensado que dejé atrás vuelve a mí.

Antes de poder ahondar más en mi cabeza, llego al río, donde para mi sorpresa, se encuentra Rin. Dudo en si volver y buscar otro lugar vacío pero para entonces la chica ya ha reparado en mi presencia.

— ¡Miu-chan! Vaya sorpresa encontrarte aquí tan temprano —Me dice con una radiante sonrisa, y a pesar de lo turbada que estoy mentalmente, le correspondo. Aunque aún se me hacen raros los honoríficos.

—Buenos días, Rin-chan.

Me arrodillo junto a ella en el río.

— ¿Qué tal has amanecido? — Me pregunta, y la pesadilla que he tenido acude de nuevo a mi mente, y con ella, todos esos sentimientos.

—Bien —Respondo aún así. — ¿Y tú? —Le pregunto mientras sumerjo mis manos en el agua fría y refrescante

—Oh, muy bien —Me dice sonriente. —Aunque estoy bastante nerviosa hoy.

— ¿Sí? ¿Por qué? —Formulo mientras me lavo la cara.

—Es que hoy va a venir el señor Sesshōmaru a la aldea —Explica con una sonrisa radiante.

Por alguna extraña razón, creo que he escuchado ese nombre en algún sitio.

— ¿Quién es él? —Pregunto, curiosa.

—Oh, podría decirse que es mi protector. —Aclara, con una brillante expresión. —Él es el más grande y poderoso...

— ¡Rin-chan! —Una voz a la lejanía impide que la castaña continúe su relato, y al momento aparece Kagome por el camino, seguida por dos gemelas que reconozco y cargando en brazos a un niño que miro con recelo.

— ¡Kagome-sama! Buenos días. —Saluda Rin alegremente.

—Buenos días —Responde ella con una sonrisa, y al momento me mira, al parecer sorprendida de que yo esté aquí. —Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte aquí— Dice dirigiéndose a mí.

—Miu-chan y yo estábamos aseándonos. —Responde Rin.

—Sí, eh, yo he venido solamente a asearme un poco —Repito estúpidamente, y algo nerviosa sin saber por qué. ¿Quizá debería haberme quedado en la cabaña? Creo que sigo algo turbada.

—Ah, estupendo. — Exclama Kagome —Pensaba que encontraría a Rin aquí, y así ha sido. Rin-chan, ¿Podrías quedarte con los niños hoy? Miu-chan y yo vamos a ir a ver a Jinenji.

—Oh, ¿De verdad? ¡Me alegro mucho! —Dice dirigiéndose a mí. —Jinenji es alguien admirable, sus hierbas son las mejores, ¡Y a mí siempre me regala flores hermosas! —Cuenta radiante.

—Y sus habilidades curanderas son increíbles. ¡Me ha enseñado muchísimas cosas! —Añade Kagome.

—Será mejor que salgáis temprano si queréis pasar tiempo allí. El camino no es precisamente corto. —Parlotea Rin mientras toma en brazos al pequeño, que sigue mirándome con esos enormes ojos. Dirijo mi mirada hacia Kagome.

— ¿Entonces será mejor que partamos cuanto antes, verdad? —Sugiero.

—Sí, aunque creo que Kohaku tiene que ayudar a Miroku e Inuyasha a exterminar a un demonio topo problemático, así que probablemente tengamos a Kirara para el viaje de vuelta. Para cuando consigan exterminarlo, supongo. —Explica Kagome, aunque no sé quién es Kirara.

— ¿De verdad que vendrá? ¡El señor Sesshōmaru viene hoy también! Entonces sólo faltaría el pequeño Shippō con nosotros.

— ¡Es verdad!

Las dos empiezan a hablar sobre organizar una cena para todos juntos, con gente que no conozco, y que obviamente, tienen lazos muy estrechos entre ellos. Comienzo a dibujar formas sin sentido en el agua cristalina.

Dirijo mi mirada a las gemelas, que están jugando entre ellas, y al pequeño niño, que intercambia su mirada entre sus hermanas y yo. Cuando ve que le miro, me dirige una sonrisa pícara que hace que me inquiete. Es una sonrisa idéntica a la del monje de ayer.

—Ya hablaremos de los detalles —Finaliza Kagome. —Creo que ya va siendo hora de emprender el viaje, ¿Verdad Miu?

—Eh... Claro — Respondo, saliendo de mi mente.

Las dos se levantan, y cuando yo estoy a punto de hacerlo, Kagome me tiende la mano.

Durante un segundo, la observo, y recuerdo el sueño de esta mañana. Un duelo interno se debate dentro de mí, sobre si tomar o no su mano. Y si después podré o no soltarme de ella. Entonces, el segundo llega a su fin.

Y me levanto sin su ayuda.

Ella no parece darle importancia, y tras despedirse, emprende el viaje conmigo detrás, avanzando hacia el bosque.

Pero esta vez, sé que puedo separarme de ella.

໒( •́ ∧ •̀ )७໒( •́ ∧ •̀ )७໒( •́ ∧ •̀ )७໒( •́ ∧ •̀ )७໒( •́ ∧ •̀ )७໒( •́ ∧ •̀ )७

Ya hemos caminado más de la mitad del camino, y hoy el sol pega bastante fuerte. Voy con cuidado de no tropezarme, aunque es bastante difícil con tantas raíces de por medio. Aún así sigo sin tomar de la mano a Kagome, o sin hablar siquiera. No sé qué de qué tema hablar con ella, así que prefiero ir en silencio.

Aunque acaba por romperse.

—Miu-chan, ¿No te parece que hace un día espléndido? —Pongo una mueca ante el honorífico. Sigue sin gustarme.

—Sí, bueno, aunque hace algo de calor. —Respondo, indecisa. ¿Cómo hablas del clima con una sacerdotisa?

—Tienes razón, hace calor y estas ropas del demonio no ayudan para nada. Ah, si tuviera mi uniforme... —Estoy tan anonada por ver a una sacerdotisa maldecir que casi paso por alto el detalle del uniforme. ¿De qué hablará exactamente? — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? —Pregunta cuando nota mi mirada curiosa.

— Nunca había oído a ninguna sacerdotisa maldecir, aparte de usted, claro. —Ahora parece ella la turbada.

— ¿Acaso no te dije que me tutearas? Puedes llamarme Kagome si está bien.

—Pero us... tú me llamas con honoríficos, entonces pensé que...

—Sólo lo hacía porque vi a Rin-chan usarlo contigo. Pensé que quizá te gustaría.

— Nunca nadie los ha usado nunca conmigo. No me gustaría que empiecen ahora. —Respondo más hosca de lo que me gustaría.

Mirando al suelo e intentando no tropezarme, evito la mirada de Kagome. La noto escrutándome en medio de un tenso silencio. Comienzo a arrepentirme de haber abierto la boca. ¿Es que no puedo tener el pico cerrado por una vez?

—Entonces... —Comienza Kagome, — ¿Nunca oíste a una sacerdotisa maldecir? —Me pregunta, y me sorprendo de nuevo por el cambio de tema. Puede decirse que no quiere que me sienta incómoda.

—No, nunca. Todas las sacerdotisas que he conocido siempre denotaban una educación estricta, y cuidaban mucho su vestuario, las formas y su habla.

—Bueno, parece que yo no soy muy así —Cuando escucho su tono de voz, la miro, y veo en sus ojos un brillo extraño, como si estuviese viendo a alguien... ¿Como si estuviese recordando a alguien? Aunque ese pensamiento parece inundar su mente durante medio segundo para después desaparecer y reemplazarla por una sonrisa nostálgica. Rápidamente me arrepiento –otra vez- de lo que he dicho.

—No me malinterpretes. Quiero decir, que con esas sacerdotisas siempre notaba tensión, como si al menor error me pudieran dejar de lado, y yo siempre procuraba comportarme lo más correcta posible. —Me vienen a la mente las caras de algunas de las sacerdotisas de mi pueblo, que todas eran tan puras, y tan valientes, pero siempre las noté lejanas, como si ellas pertenecieran a un mundo y yo a otro muy diferente. Como si, si me acercara, pudiera manchar su pureza. Veo que Kagome me mira, y yo decido continuar.

»Lo que quiero decir, es que a ellas las notaba muy lejanas. Tú eres, por decirlo de alguna manera, la sacerdotisa más cercana que he conocido. Tú maldices, no intentas ser perfecta, no te preocupan las apariencias o las habladurías, ¡incluso hablas de demonios como seres iguales a ti! Aunque te dije cosas horribles, sigues ayudándome, incluso cuando nunca nadie lo intentó conmigo. ¡Demonios, puedo ser yo misma y tú seguirías a mi lado! Y aún así mantienes la pureza que a muchas sacerdotisas les falta, por muchos rituales absurdos que hagan o formas y reglas que cumplan. —Digo atropelladamente.

Kagome deja de andar, y yo me detengo junto a ella. Se me queda mirando asombrada durante unos segundos que se me hacen infinitamente largos, y después me sonríe. Yo me sonrojo por su mirada, ya que no me esperaba esta reacción.

—Me alaga que pienses así de mí, Miu. Y te aseguro, que no te dejaré de lado. ¿Vale?

Y como una niña pequeña que escucha la promesa de una madre, yo asiento, aún algo sonrojada.

—Vamos, que ya no falta nada para llegar. — Me tiende la mano, y esta vez, dejando de lado la pesadilla y mis miedos, la tomo.

Mientras caminamos, inconscientemente me concentro en la energía que baila alrededor de Kagome. No soy sacerdotisa ni tengo poderes sobrenaturales, pero soy capaz de sentirla. Y estoy segura de que esta energía no puede emitirla cualquier persona. Algo me dice, que detrás de todo debe de esconderse alguna historia.

—Ya casi hemos llegado.

Su voz hace que deje de lado mis pensamientos, y al levantar la vista, veo un enorme huerto, lleno de varias hierbas que a mi parecer, son todas iguales.

Seguimos andando hacia delante, mientras yo sigo sujetando la mano de la sacerdotisa. El huerto parece totalmente desierto, y yo no veo a nadie. Kagome camina delante de mí por lo que sólo le veo la espalda.

Vamos avanzando hacia una casita que hay en medio del campo, mientras yo lucho contra la tierra que me dificulta el andar. Está húmeda, probablemente porque la deben de haber regado, y eso hace que se me peque a los pies. A Kagome no parece importarle, porque sigue tirando de mí hacia delante.

De repente, un mal presentimiento se aloja en la boca de mi estómago, y mi instinto comienza a gritarme que huya. Aún así, sigo hacia delante mientras sujeto firmemente la mano. Trago saliva.

Cuando estamos a unos metros de la cabaña, la estela se remueve, y ante mi consternación, sale de ella un horrible demonio de enormes ojos azules, y de un aspecto horrible, lleno de cicatrices.

El corazón se me detiene, la garganta se me cierra y los pies se me entierran en el suelo. Me paralizo ante el demonio, y sólo soy capaz de sentir el tironeo de mi mano, que sigue arrastrándome hacia delante. Todo lo demás desaparece.

El demonio fija su mirada en mí.

Extrañamente, sé cómo terminará la historia, y ni siquiera me resisto a cambiarla.

Quiero correr, quiero huir, pero ya es muy tarde.

El demonio se abalanza sobre mí.

« ¿Cuándo dejarás...

de ser tan ingenua?»

* * *

（・□・；）


End file.
